Never Dreamed
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: You said there would be warm love in spring time. That is when you started to be cold. I never dreamed you'd leave in summer. But now I find myself all alone. Please R&R! Rated M for language


Never Dreamed You'd Leave in Summer

It was supposed to the best summer of his life. He never dreamed that she'd leave in summer.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical in any way. I do not own Stevie Wonder's "Never Dreamed You'd Leave in Summer".

Troy and Gabriella argued and yelled over each other while Gabriella packed her bags. She had enough of it. She was taking her and their son away.

"Gabriella stop!"

"Why should I? You didn't stop."

"What are you talking about?"

"Really Troy? I found out about your little affair." Gabriella yelled flinging a thong in Troy's direction. Troy froze, he couldn't believe what he just

heard.

_I never dreamed you'd leave in summer_

_I thought you would go then come back home_

_I thought the cold would leave by summer_

_But now my quiet nights will be spent alone_

"Surprised? Well I'm surprised too. How can you do this to me, to us?" Gabriella said finishing packing her bags.

"Gabs, I'm so sorry." Troy said quietly

"Oh now you're sorry. You weren't sorry when you were fucking around!"

"Gabs…"

"Don't call me that, I can't believe you! I gave up my career as a lawyer for you when the Lakers drafted you and you had to move to LA. I risked my relationship with my mother when I left with you. I gave up everything for you and this is how you repay me? By sleeping around and getting the damn bitch pregnant!" Troy looked at her with wide eyes

"Didn't think I knew that?"Gabriella sighed and picked up her bags.

_You said there would be warm love in spring time_

_That is when you started to be cold_

_I never dreamed you'd leave in summer_

_But now I find myself all alone_

"Gabriella…"

"SHUT UP!" Gabriella roared interrupting Troy and turning to face Troy.

"Old Gabriella is gone. How have we been married? Five years, and you go and do this shit! I wanted children Troy! Have you not been fucking around, we would have them!"Gabriella continued to leave the house but Troy stopped her.

"Troy, get out the way!"

"No we need to fix this!"

"Don't you dare talk to me about _**fixing**_ things! Where the hell were you after the first miscarriage?" Troy didn't answer her question

"Can't answer my question? I know where you were, you were out fucking the damn whore! What about the second miscarriage, or the third, the fourth. Or what about when we finally made it to nine months but found out the day I was due that _**my**_ baby died? Where the fuck were you Troy? You say you're a real man. You are not a mother fucking man! A man doesn't go and fuck any girl when bad things happen! They work it out."

"Alright, you're right I was wrong but you don't know what I was going through when all of that happened! You completely ignored me!"

"Excuse me? Don't you dare turn the tables on me! So what are you trying to say? You're saying that me having five miscarriages is the reason why you fucking cheated on me?" Gabriella scoffs

"You can't be fucking serious."

"Gabs…" Gabriella slaps Troy in the face, Troy looks up at Gabriella sees her eyes filled with hate and rage.

"Don't you ever call me that!" Gabriella felt tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away fast. Then the doorbell rang. Gabriella silently sighed of relief.

"Who is it?" Troy yelled

"It's Taylor."

"Can you come back Taylor, me and Gabriella are talking."

"No, I was outside waiting, now let me in Troy Bolton." Troy sighed he knew that he wasn't going to win. He opened the door and Taylor rushed to her crying friend. She glared at Troy before approaching Gabriella.

"Gabriella you're not leaving." Troy aid fighting back tears.

"Come on Gabriella."Then Taylor and Gabriella rushed out of the house.

"Gabriella!" troy roared rushing out of the house. Taylor quickly got in the car. Gabriella opened the car door but, Troy slammed it shut and the grabbed Gabriella's arm and turned her to face him.

"Troy let me go!"

"No, you're not leaving me!" Troy said tightening his grip on Gabriella.

"Stop it Troy you're hurting me!" Troy abruptly let Gabriella go and immediately felt guilty for what just happened, he had never laid a hand on Gabriella before.

"Gabriella…"

"Save it!" Gabriella interrupted

"You know what Troy, I could take your house, your money, burn all your clothes, trash your cars. But I'm not gonna do that. You can keep everything. It'll just be a reminder that you have all this stuff and no one to share it with. Have a nice life."Gabriella opens the car door gets in the car, slams the door shut and then Taylor speeds off.

_You said then you'd be the life in autumn_

_Said you'd be the one to see the way_

_I never dreamed you'd leave in summer_

_Oh but now I find my love has gone away_

_Why didn't you stay…?_

THE END


End file.
